


Monopoly

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, M/M, i just like to imagine yoosung going to zens house and hanging out like he does in saerans route, jumin - Freeform, who u gonna call, yes he does, yoosung and zen being bros, zen sucks at board games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One evening, Yoosung decides to visit Zen and play a couple of board games. Zen quickly discovers that while being immensely talented in nearly everything, he's absolutely terrible at Monopoly, and decides to call someone he just knows would be good at Monopoly.





	1. Monopoly, Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you like it! I've played the Zen, Jumin, and Yoosung routes so I hope I can keep them in character;;

Zen was hardly shocked when Yoosung had let himself in, watching the door open from a seat in his living room. What was intriguing, however, was the object in his hands.

"Zen! Check out what I got~" Yoosung said happily as Zen greeted him with a wave. The blonde had decided to visit Zen due to the LOLOL servers being down, and as neither of them were currently very busy, it worked out perfectly.

"It's Monopoly." Zen replied, eyeing the box in Yoosungs hands. Zen had never played Monopoly; or any board game, for that matter. He hadn't had a chance to, really. His childhood didn't exactly include family board games, and after leaving his house, he was far too busy working to be able to play Monopoly. Still, how hard could it be?

"Yeah! We should definitely play it! I'm the master of both video games and board games." Yoosung bragged, taking a seat across from Zen and setting down the box. He opened it, before setting up the board and dealing out the money. Zen just shrugged and went along with it, and despite not knowing how to play, was fairly determined to win. There was still an issue, though.

"Yoosung, how do you... play Monopoly?" Zen asked, staring at the money Yoosung had handed him.

At the question, Yoosung simply laughed.

"Ohh man, have you really never played Monopoly? It's pretty simple. You just make the other person go bankrupt!" Yoosung said, tossing the instruction booklet at Zen's face. Zen grabbed it, opening the booklet and taking a moment to read it. In all honesty, it looked like a fairly easy game, but Zen was happy with playing it nonetheless. He nodded at Yoosung, tossing the booklet back before smiling.

"You're on."

_

The game was going terribly. Not for Yoosung: He had multiple properties, three houses, and already had a fairly solid amount of money. Zen, on the other hand, had two properties, lost half of his money to Yoosung, and was currently in jail. His one benefit, however, was that the two properties were in the same set, bringing him a sense of hope. Soon, he'd able to set up houses.

Soon never came, unfortunately, as Yoosung rolled a six and landed on New York avenue.

"That's not fair, I wanted that." Zen mumbled as he watched Yoosung buy it.

"Y'know, you can buy this from me." Yoosung said, staring at Zen. "You can have it! For just 500$, it's all yours!"

Zen blinked. New York avenue was worth 200$, not 500$.   
But he really wanted a complete set.

"Deal." Zen stated, handing over the money and smiling as he received the property. 

"Zen, you won't spend 50$ to just get out of jail, but you'll buy New York avenue for 500$?" Yoosung laughed, shooting Zen a quizzical look. 

"Y'know, a large part of this game is money management strategy! I've developed a pretty good strategy for this game. Nowhere near as good as the one I have for LOLOL, but still a solid one!" 

At this, Zen frowned. Was he spending money wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have bought New York Avenue? Zen wasn't about to lose Monopoly to not owning a third property.  
He wished he understood the game more. It was like businessman: the game, which didn't happen to be a subject he was particularly familiar with. If anybody he knew was familiar with the subject, it would have been Jumin.

Ah, Jumin. Zen wondered if he ever played Monopoly with someone; it would probably be insufferable playing Monopoly with him. God, he could just imagine Jumin droning on about the accuracy of the prices and profits of the properties, and sadness at how there aren't any cat properties. Begrudgingly, Zen had to admit that Jumin would have probably been fairly good at the game, although he doubted he would have played a "commoner game" such as this.

"Zen, you're spacing out. Anyways, I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the washroom." Yoosung said, snapping his fingers in front of Zens face before getting up to leave.

"Grab me a beer on your way back!" Zen yelled back, before continuing to internally debate over the ethics of Jumin and Monopoly. It was annoying, having to be thinking about Jumin. Something about his face was rather punchable, and having to think about it so much..!

Zen exhaled, before pulling out his phone and dialing Jumins number in. Listening to the phone dial, he couldn't help but wonder why he was even calling.

"Hello. Zen, is there a reason you've called me at this hour?" 

"Hey to you, too. It's not even that late. And yes, there is a reason."  
Zen coughed before continuing.  
"Have you ever played Monopoly?"

"Hmm? Of course I have. It's a game that's fairly well suited towards me, don't you agree?" Jumin replied, sounding slightly more content than he had a moment earlier.

"I guess, jerk. Anyways, I, uh..." Zen trailed off. It didn't bring him joy to ask for help in a board game of all things, and getting help from Jumin Han of all people wasn't great anyways.

"-needyourhelpinmonopolybecauseyoosungiskickingmyass"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jumin asked, despite knowing full well what Zen had said.

"You heard. So how do you win at Monopoly? Money's basically all you know, so I imagined you'd know how to win."

Zen flinched as he heard Jumin chuckle.

"Well, what do you have so far? Properties, total money, houses, hotels, everything."

"I have all the orange ones, I guess. I just bought New York avenue off Yoosung, I've got 500$, and I'm in jail right now." Zen replied, examining the board.

"Zen, how much did you buy New York avenue for?"

"..."

"Zen."

"Too much. Like, 500$ type of too much." 

Zen prepared for Jumin to berate him, to call him an idiot. Yet, he didn't.

"Well, that's no good, but at least you can get houses now. I assume that's what you were going for, so that's rather smart. Get at least two houses on each property, and don't invest in anything worth less than the orange squares. Something such as Boardwalk would be an obvious choice, but owning either yellow or green properties would be smart as well. You can get out of jail, yes, albeit staying in jail gives you time to avoid losing money and potentially make money. Aim for a set, and don't make terrible deals with Yoosung again."

For a moment, Zen was almost shocked. He wasn't expecting a genuine answer.

"Thanks, Jumin. So I shouldn't get anything lower than the properties I currently have?" Zen questioned, essentially double checking.

"Yes, that's a wise choice. You should visit me sometime, I'd like to teach you how to properly play Monopoly. There are multiple things to factor in, and with some assistance you would be able to easily beat Yoosung in a game." Jumin suggested nonchalantly.

"U-uh, I mean I could. I don't have any roles currently, but don't you have work to do?" Responded Zen, slightly flustered at the fact Jumin basically just invited him over for a board game. Then again, wasn't that basically what him and Yoosung were doing? There was a key difference, one he couldn't place his finger on, between Jumin inviting him over and him inviting Yoosung over.

"Okay, it's settled then. I will send a car to pick you up tomorrow at 6. Wear something nice, you'll need to look well dressed if you're coming here."

At this, Zen all but choked. Jesus, why did he have to make it sound so much like a date? 'Tomorrow at 6. Wear something nice.' As much as Zen felt like it would now be a great time to cancel and hang up, he knew he couldn't do that. It'd be rude.

"Sure, I'll find something nice then. But seriously, it's a board game, how well dressed would I need to-"

"Zen! I'm back~ Here's your beer. Are you okay? Your face looks rather red." Yoosung chirped, cutting Zen off before tossing a beer to him.

"I need to go." Zen said simply, before hanging up.

"Sorry, I got a phone call. Let's continue the game then!"

"Ooo, who were you talking to? Somebody important, to make you that flustered." Yoosung said, before walking over and swiping Zens phone out of his hand, to the protests of Zen.

"You were talking to Jumin..? I thought you two hated each other... hey, he messaged you! He wants to know your address." Yoosung said, before looking at Zen. 

"You didn't tell me you and Jumin had a date tomor-"

"It's not a date!" Zen exclaimed, taking his phone back out of Yoosungs hands. 

"Really?" Yoosung asked, with a genuine curiosity that made Zen start to question himself.

"Is it a date..?" Zen muttered, asking himself more than anyone else.

"Either way, I hope it works out! Now c'mon, we've got a game to play." Yoosung said happily, heading back to sit down, Zen following suite.  
At least he had a plan for Monopoly now.


	2. Monopoly, round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i actually have a few chapters planned so   
> neato  
> anyways sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter !  
> there's gonna be more fluff next chapter haha

"What have I gotten myself into..?" Zen wondered aloud as he looked in the mirror. Roughly a day had passed since his Monopoly match against Yoosung, and he was not feeling confident about the game he'd agreed to today. He'd actually been losing to Yoosung the night before, only winning due to fairly bad luck on Yoosungs part. Of course, Zen could also admit that he'd gotten some help from an outside source, which had at least partially contributed to his last minute win, but he didn't want to admit it.

Mainly due to the fact this help was from someone he partially disliked, and that he had then agreed to go to his penthouse to play a game of Monopoly. 

"Jumin's gonna get his ass kicked, I can feel it." Zen stated, reassuring himself. He took another moment to examine his appearance: Zen had decided to go with something both casual and, as Jumin had put it, "fancy." A dark grey dress shirt, paired with a white jacket and black dress pants. He had his hair tied up, as usual, and had kept his makeup to a minimum. It was really meant for when he was on stage, anyways. Or taking selfies. Or both.

Zen cracked his knuckles, before pulling out his phone. The clock read 5:51, meaning he had almost ten minutes to do basically nothing but wait. Checking the messenger, he discovered he'd missed some sort of chat about LOLOL with Yoosung and Seven, but that was about it. He also had a message from Jumin, which simply read "be there soon."   
It'd be nice if soon would be, well, soon, as opposed to in ten minutes. He felt a strange sense of anxiety, but opted to ignore it.

After roughly 8 minutes, Zen heard a polite knock on his door. Getting up from the seat he wasn't fully aware he'd sunk into, he opened the door and was greeted by the trust fund kid himself. Wearing the same formal suit as he usually was, not shocking Zen. It was like he lived in those suits. Man, he had to wonder if he never just went home after work and put on, well, normal clothes. Something like a t-shirt would honestly only help Jumin, but the chances of him ever wearing a t-shirt or owning one were essentially none.

"Good evening, Zen. I have a car outside waiting for us. Please, follow me." Jumin said, before turning around to walk towards the car, Zen following closely behind him.

"Why did you even come along to pick me up? You could have just waited at your house, y'know." Zen asked as he took a seat in the car, opting for the seat in the far right side. He examined Jumin as he sat down in the seat to the far left, watching him gently close the car door.

"I wanted to ensure you actually came." Jumin replied simply.

Zen nodded in reply, before staring out the window. While he preferred the night far more, he couldn't help but admit that the sunset was breathtaking. The sun had just started to set, casting a warm glow over the buildings and cars he drove by. The sky had become a mix of oranges and reds, creating a truly beautiful sight in Zen's opinion. Of course, he'd rather be sitting outside watching the sun set, but it wasn't like he could just jump out of the car, take a seat, and watch the sky. At the very least, the car was rather silent, allowing him to focus on the sunset. This appreciated silence was then interrupted by Jumin talking.

"Zen, do you like sunsets?" Jumins voice sounded surprisingly soft. 

"Well, yeah. I've always liked stargazing, but sunsets are pretty, too." Zen answered, looking at Jumin. He had a look on his face that Zen couldn't quite figure out; it was thoughtful, but also distracted, like his mind was in another place. The longer he looked at Jumin, the more he wondered what he was thinking about. Probably some sort of cat business, or important meeting, or even his father and his new girlfriend. Zen didn't understand why Jumin had such a positive relationship with his father, yet still be incredibly upset and distant towards his multiple girlfriends. Sure, they were basically gold diggers, but... 

"Ah. I too enjoy stargazing, especially late at night." Jumin murmured, glancing at Zen and breaking his train of thought. Another moment of silence passed, before Jumin spoke up.

"You know, you really don't need to stare at me so intensely. Not that I mind, but it's unlike you."

"S-sorry, was just thinking." Zen said quickly, before looking away, slightly flustered. 

"About?" Jumin asked, his eyes now focused on Zen, a contrast to how distracted he had looked a moment ago. Zen met his gaze for a moment, before looking down at the ground.

"Nothing." Zen replied, before mentally slapping himself in the face. He was acting strange, and not in a good way. Whether it was his actions, or Jumins weird choice of words, he'd never know what caused him to act the way he was currently acting.

The rest of the car ride was silent, until the car pulled up to Jumins penthouse. It was a rather large building, and it obviously wasn't cheap to live there. Of course, that wasn't a shock to Zen, but what was a shock was when they walked into the house, Zen couldn't see Jumins cat. Or rather sense the furball, as his allergies weren't acting up in the slightest. 

"Jumin,where is your cat?" Zen asked, taking a moment to fully look around the house. It was exactly what Zen expected from a house owned by Jumin, yet there were a couple of things that stood out. It was clear Jumin must have cared about the RFA, to a strong degree as well. Multiple photos of the RFA and its members were framed, placed around the house. Of course, most of the pictures were just of V and Jumin, but there was a photo from the last party of all the members of the RFA. 

"I ordered Assistant Kang to take care of Elizabeth, as I presumed you would much rather not have her here." Jumin said, before leading Zen into what appeared to be his living room. A table was moved to the center of the room, with two seats moved accross from each other. A copy of Monopoly was on the table, with the board already set up.

"Oh. But then Jaehee is stuck with more work!" Zen said unhappily, taking a seat. Jumin merely shrugged, before sitting down on the chair accross from him.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink? I have a multitude of wines, but I'm sure I could find something you'd enjoy as well." Jumin asked, examining the board, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

"You got any beer?" Zen yelled lazily, watching Jumin exit the room. God, Zen would kill for some beer right now. Especially if he was going to be playing a board game with Jumin, a drink would help him enjoy himself a little more. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, but moreso a fear and knowledge that in due time, there was probably going to be some sort of argument.

Jumin walked back in, with a bottle of wine in one hand, and what appeared to be a can of beer in the other.

"This is all I have. It's of a much higher quality than what you're used to, I hope you'll like it." Jumin said, a hint of a smile on his face as he handed Zen the beer, before pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting back down in his chair.

"Tch, do you really have to make this about me and my... low quality beer? I like my beer, I don't need some massively expensive drink." Zen replied, sounding more aggressive than he had meant to, so he quickly added a "thank you though." at the end.

Jumin chose to ignore the comments Zen had made, and Zen decided that now was a better time than ever to get started on their game.

"Well, you said you were gonna help me learn to play Monopoly properly, right? Might as well start now."

"Yes, that was the plan." Jumin replied, before reaching over and rolling the dice. After rolling a seven, he moved his piece onto the chance square, and picked up a chance card.

"I tend to have rather good luck with these cards, and I feel that's an important part of strategy." Jumin said, staring at Zen. As he'd anticipated, Zen reacted immediately and started ranting about how luck isn't a strategy, before freezing mid sentence, a look of realization dawning on his face.

"Wait. Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Yes. Your reaction was what I wanted, and I thought it was funny. Of course luck isn't a strategy." Jumin replied, staring at the card. "It's pretty good luck isn't a strategy, as if it was, I'd have a problem with it."

Zen sighed in response, before grinning as he leaned over to read the card Jumin had gotten. The one and only; 'go to jail – go directly to jail – do not pass go, do not collect $200'

"Good luck, huh." Zen snorted, waving sarcastically as Jumin placed his piece in jail. He took the dice off the table and rolled them, getting a three. Baltic Avenue, while not a very worthwhile property, could probably add up to something later. Zen happily put 60$ in the bank, before grabbing the card for Baltic Avenue form the deck of properties and happily putting it on his side of the table.

"Zen, you know how I mentioned that a part of this was teaching you how to get better at Monopoly, so you could win?" Jumin asked, taking a sip of his wine before gazing at Zen.  
Zen had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised that Jumin was taking this at least somewhat seriously. 

"Mhm, and that's what you're doing, right?"

Jumin suddenly leaned forwards, his face nearly touching Zen's. He paused for a moment, looking directly into Zens eyes, before calmly saying;

"Not well enough, apparently. You just wasted 60$."

Zens breath hitched, unsure as to why Jumin felt this fact was so important that he basically had to be a centimeter away from Zens face just to tell him this. Sure, he could understand people wanting to get a close up on his face, as Zen himself wouldn't mind just staring at himself up close, but Jumin randomly doing it made him feel...nervous, in a sense. Was he teasing him? It didn't seem in character for Jumin, although he couldn't ever be sure with him. After seemingly realizing how close to Zen he had gotten, Jumin just as suddenly went back to his normal sitting position before putting 50$ into the bank.

"And now, I should have the advantage." Jumin said, taking his playing piece and moving it out of jail. "I'm farther ahead on the board, which let's me get newer and more worthwhile properties."

"Oh, uh, that's pretty smart. But just you wait, I'm gonna kick your ass by the end of the game!" Zen said, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. He wasn't even sure why, but he felt excited as he rolled the dice. Besides, he needed to be confident so he could hopefully make Jumin stop whatever he was doing. Maybe he was drunk? He'd barely had a glass of wine, and he doubted that Jumin was a lightweight, so that didn't explain it. Speaking of drinks, Zen realized he had barely touched the beer Jumin had got him, so he quickly chugged half the can before continuing.

Getting two fours, Zen smirked as he landed on St. Charles place. After buying it, he rolled again, this time getting eleven.

"A chance card. Hmm, let's see... 'you've been elected chairman of the board; pay each player 50$.'" Zen read, his face falling as he continued to read the card. "This card would make more sense for you! God, okay, here."

Zen lightly threw a 50$ at Jumin, or at least tried to. He hadn't taken into account the physics of paper, and the paper was essentially sadly dropped. 

Jumin laughed, a nearly unnoticeable deep laugh, before picking up the 50$ and putting it into his hand. Immediately after picking it up, Jumins phone started to ring. He groaned, before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm terribly sorry, Zen. I must take this business call, so if you'll excuse me for a moment." Jumin said, walking out to another room to take the call. Before leaving, he plainly told Zen to not call anyone for advice while he was gone, earning a half-hearted glare from Zen.

Zen watched Jumin leave, before downing the rest of his beer. Being fair, it was good beer, he just felt like it was wrong to drink this random, incredibly expensive beer offered by the trust fund kid himself. Even worse, Jumin had been acting somewhat strange with him the whole game, but Zen hadn't exactly been expecting supreme social skills.

It didn't really bother him, though. Against all odds, he was having a good time, even if he was probably gonna lose Monopoly.

"I'm back." Jumin murmured, walking back in to the living room. "My father wanted to plan a dinner with his new girlfriend and decided to invite me, despite knowing full well I don't enjoy being out with him and his new woman of the week."

"Huh. Sorry if I annoyed you with my whining, I don't usually talk about my father like that. Let's get back to the game."

"It's fine. Families can't be perfect, y'know? And yeah, I'm ready to win." Zen replied, stretching his arms before lightly smiling at Jumin. Jumin briefly returned the smile, before sitting down.


	3. Round 2, continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fun fact is that i keep a monopoly board with me while writing this so i can make it more  
> idk  
> factually correct but whos checking honestly

Zen stared intensely at Jumin as he rolled the dice, watching him as he gently dropped the dice on the table revealing a 4 and a 1. In other words, five. He moved his piece to the railroad he landed on, before putting 200$ in the bank and buying it.

"Railroads can become a large source of income, if you utilize them well enough."

Zen nodded, continuing to look at Jumin, as though in a trance. He was barely registering the words Jumin said, other than that it was good to buy stuff. Fair enough, although he couldn't remember how railroads even worked. He felt as though he was mixing up their effect with the electric company.

"Zen, are you even listening to me? It's your turn. Unless you'd rather not go, but that's against the rules."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know that. I was just wondering what to do next."

"Roll the dice, maybe?"

"Don't be a jerk." Zen answered, before taking the dice anyways. He felt as though something was wrong, at least mentally. God, maybe it was that beer Jumin gave him. Zen wouldn't put it past him to put some weird drugs in the drink, although he had to admit that could be a stretch.

"Hey, what's this beer made of?" Zen wondered aloud, staring at the can as he rolled the dice.

"They list the ingredients on the can, Zen."

"Ah."

Zen rolled a seven, bringing him to Marvin Gardens. A solid property, no doubt, so he bought it. Furthermore, Marvin Gardens had been a key part of his lucky win against Yoosung, so he felt a strange connection to owning it.

"Hey, this is a good thing to own. Why are you looking at me like that?" Zen asked, realizing Jumin had an almost disappointed look on his face.

Jumin shrugged, before rolling doubles and landing on a yellow property just behind Zens.

"Now, you can't get a set. I almost feel bad, that's all."

Zen frowned. Almost feel bad? How 'generous'. Jumin started talking, going on to explain about how it's never a good idea to buy a property when the other player is just behind you, as it created a ton of chances for the other player to quickly buy another property in that set. However, Zen was barely paying attention as he struggled to think of a deal he could make with Jumin to get the property. A large amount of money could work, but considering him even going to Jumins was based upon him learning, maybe he could make a smart deal to show he had learned something. Had he even learned something? Not like it mattered, he doubted tha-

"Zen, you haven't been listening to me. I'm unsure why, but if you're thinking of trying to make a deal for Ventnor avenue..." Jumin trailed off, before lowering his voice and continuing.

"...I am never giving it to you."

"Damn it! Not even for, uh, how about 200$?" Zen said as he waved 200$ in the air, wondering how Jumin had even figured out he was trying to think of a deal.

Jumin got up from where he was sitting, before walking around the table and standing in front of the seat Zen was in. He gently placed a finger under Zens chin, before tilting his head up to look at him. Jumin exhaled, looking at Zen, before moving his head slightly to look at Zen.

"When I say something, I mean it. Is that not clear..?" Jumin all but whispered, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Zens face flushed red, unaware of how or why this was happening to him. He wasn't sure what he expected when he agreed to go to Jumins house to play a board game, but it was somewhere along the lines of playing a game, as opposed to whatever events were happening right now.

"Y-yeah. Geez, why are you so up close and personal all of a sudden?" Zen stuttered, attempting to glare at Jumin and failing.

"Hmm? I'm acting perfectly normally. Albeit, you are having an annoying effect on me, and combined with the wine I've had, I feel strangely out of touch with myself. Thus, I'm expressing myself more than need be." Jumin said, still unmoving from where he was standing.

"Well I'm sorry I'm too good-looking!" Zen exclaimed, his voice a pitch higher than he wanted it to be. "This is the price I pay for beauty!"

"Is that what's bothering me...? Your good looks? They've never bothered me before, so that can't be the cause of this." Jumin replied, looking more and more confused by the minute. Zen snorted as he imagined that Jumin was some sort of robot, met with a scenario it wasn't programmed to deal with, so it had no choice but to have some sort of error.

"What's so funny?" Jumin asked, leaning down in front of Zen, their faces almost touching. "Do you find my struggle enjoyable?"

Zen gulped nervously, unsure on how to reply.

"Yes...?"

Jumin let out a short, cold laugh.

"That's not an answer I wanted to hear, Zen."

Zen flinched at how Jumin almost looked hurt by what Zen had said. Deciding now was a good time to turn the situation around, he tried to see how he could help him. God, it was probably the first time that Jumin had felt an emotion, so Zen figured he may as well at least try to offer some sympathy.

"Sorry. It was just a little funny, I guess. Uh, how can I help you understand? You seem really confused about something."

Jumin blinked, before his expression went blank.

"I'm dealing with emotions I don't want. They're in the way. There is a way you can help, but I don't know the results. I hate not knowing how things turn out, as it's terrible for business." 

Zen mentally sighed. It always came back to business, didn't it?

"Jumin, that's how life works. You don't just get to know all the time what's gonna happen, otherwise life would be boring. Sometimes you gotta take a risk, cross your fingers, and if it doesn't work perfectly, it's kinda expected."

Jumin closed his eyes, before slowly nodding in understanding.

"Wait, what's the way I can help yo-"

Zen was cut off as Jumin quickly closed the distance between them, roughly forcing his lips against Zens. Zen froze, not entirely certain on what to do. After not reacting for a moment, he slowly eased into the kiss, allowing himself to be overtaken by Jumin. Even if he wanted to take control, he doubted he could have; Jumin was incredibly forceful, with an essence of desperateness being somewhat clear. Jumin placed a hand behind Zens head, running his fingers through his hair and pushing him even closer.

Zen gently put a hand on Jumins chest, with a halfhearted attempt to push him away. This attempt was in vain, however, as it merely made Jumin more intense than he had been a moment ago, grabbing Zen's hand and moving it to the side as he deepened the kiss. Zen, perhaps out of curiosity more than anything, slowly kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of Jumins soft lips against his.

Yet, only a few seconds after Zen started kissing back, Jumin pulled away, his face a deep red. His breathing was rushed and erratic, and he had a look on his face which was both content and hesitant. He stared at Zen, who seemed to be rather dazed.

"Did that just happen?" Zen murmured as he looked down at the ground, more to himself than anyone else. Jumin gave a small hum in response, causing Zen to look up at him for a moment.

"Why did you do that?" 

"I wanted to." Jumin replied.

"O-oh, okay. That's logical. Mhm. Yeah." Zen said.

"I thought it was. You said to take a risk, I took a risk." Jumin responded, before walking back to his chair and sitting down.

Zen folded his hands, resting his head gently upon his knees as he took a new, curled up stance on his seat. He looked at Jumin, his face still somewhat flustered before abruptly standing up.

"I think I need to go home."

Jumin frowned.

"You just got here, don't be ridiculous."

"Don't be ridiculous, says the man who just violently made out with me." Zen replied, although he didn't make any notion to move.

"You seemed to enjoy it, considering you started kissing me back." Jumin stated calmly.

"And then you pulled away! That's incredibly conflicting, y'know?" Zen snorted in reply.

"Did you not want me to stop?" Jumin asked, sounding incredibly genuine. Zen choked on his breath.

"That's not what I said, jerk." Zen answered, sinking back down into his seat. A sign of defeat.

"If it's any consolation, I can get you another beer." Jumin offered.

"I'd like that, I guess. Don't you dare put anything in it!" Zen added quickly at the end.

"I would never. It's a shame you think I would." Jumin sighed, before getting up and heading into his kitchen. As soon as he left, Zen shakily exhaled, sinking down into his seat as he ran a hand through his hair.

Zens mind was racing. How, why, when, why, why, he couldn't make heads or tails of what just happened. He didn't know why Jumin did that, or why he pulled away, or why Zen had even started to kiss back. He hoped he could just blame it on Jumin being drunk, but the man seemed somewhat sober.

"I'm back. Would you like to continue the game now?" Jumin said, handing the beer to Zen before sitting down.

Zen thought for a moment, before getting an idea.

"If you give me Ventnor avenue, I'll keep playing."

"...Are you still offering the 200$?"

"Nope!" Zen exclaimed happily, a smug grin on his face. "But I still want the property."

Jumin sighed, before hesitantly handing Zen the property card.

"You can't charm your way to beating me, Zen."

"That's not what I'm doing! You just owe me one."

Jumin tilted his head.

"...Owe you one?"

Zen nodded, becoming frustrated with how seemingly dense Jumin could be at times.

"Yeah. You randomly go up to me and make out with me, you owed me something, which is the Monopoly property." Zen explained, waving a hand as though it was common knowledge.

"These are strange rules." Jumin stated.


End file.
